fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alakitasia (Astro)
Alakitasia is a continent located West of Ishgar, and is where most of the canonical Alvarez Empire arc takes place. A monolithic continent, most of the space is split up via land boarders, however there is also a few island-based countries off the shores of the main continent. Due to the many colonizing powers making up Alakitasia, the continent has a control over a major portion of land, despite the occasional loss or gaining of land in war. Alakitasia is regarded by other areas on Earth Land as being "odd", for the fact that there's a variety of different unique cultures and a diversity of beliefs all gathering on one major landmass. The political climate in Alakitasia is currently very tense, with tensions between most countries and wars between most others. Another issue that Alakitasia has is the political climate globally with countries in Ishgar is in a terrible state after the war nearly started by the Alvarez Empire. Because of this many nations are making reparations and taking steps to improve global relationships with countries of other continents. Geography As Alakitasia is one of the larger continents existing on Earth Land the biomes vary vastly, including glacial land in the north, vast desert in the far west, an a plethora of mountains erupting across the entirety of the continent. With this vast and diverse continent the people that inhabit the land of Alakitasia are extremely diverse culturally and racially, a plethora of different humanoid species calling this continent home. With this people have had a major impact on altering the land forms, however it is impossible to generalize the geography of the continent with how different each country has cultivated and changed the land forms. With the territory being split among different species and tribes, a variety of countries arose: * The Alvarez Empire, a particularly large country on Alakitasia, known for it's extremely large military power and it's tensions with Ishgar. The massive empire makes the Empire a feared force on the continent, however for the most part the territorial claims Alvarez focuses on is taking over the peninsula of Ishgar. * The Divine Administration of Belladonna, a former theocracy headed up by a royal family delegated religious titles it was annexed by the Fiefdom of Iniuriose and the people massacred. There are rumors that a god one resided in that land, but was injured gravely while trying to defend her people, and it is unknown for certain if there are any survivors remaining. * The Fiefdom of Iniuriose, is another very large country on Alakitasia, it is known as The Country That Consumes. Led by a dictator, the country made extremely large advances in the past century, consuming the more powerful nations that once surrounded it. It is unknown what prompted this expansion but it is well know that Iniuriose won't be stopping any time soon. * The Tribal-State of the Nýlenda, an island-state that was completely comprised of Elves that had colonized the east coast of Alakitasia. It is well known for strong Elvish warriors and it's Artificial Weather System. The Island is divided into an extremely warm climate and an extremely cold climate, and doesn't have a lot of immigration or emigration. Category:Location Category:Locations